


Drunk In Love

by theimaginesyouneveraskedfor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mirkwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor/pseuds/theimaginesyouneveraskedfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader's had a bit too much to drink and the elven king finds her at her worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk In Love

The evening had lasted much too long. Or rather you had imbibed a touch too much wine. You had drunk the dark red nectar as if you were about to die of thirst. The music had been loud and cheerful, the chatter boisterous and savoury, and the wine had only heightened the revelry. Though, you could say that you were not the tipsiest member of the party; the dark-haired elf beside you had passed out an hour ago in a plate of half-eaten potatoes.

Your head swam with wine and you realized how empty the hall had grown. It would be best to sleep in your own bed and not at the table like your neighbour. You pushed yourself up and wavered a moment before finding your balance. The wine in your stomach stirred and your vision glowed in drunken radiance.

You turned down the maze of corridors, lurching and swaying, though you fought for some semblance of grace. Every footstep came down like an avalanche as you swaggered along the polished floors. Behind you, it seemed another set of footfalls followed you; you had heard that one’s vision would double in such a state, but nothing of one’s hearing.

Your feet grew heavier the further you went and as you took you your final turn, your feet caught up on each other and you were barely able to steady yourself against the wall. You leaned against the wall a moment, your head slumping as another spell of dizziness hit you. You could still hear your footsteps coming down the corridor, though you were sure you were standing perfectly still.

“[Y/N],” The deep voice tore through the silence, causing you to hang onto the wall tighter.

“Thranduil? I mean, my king,” Your voice wobbled with drunkenness as the tall shadow stopped beside you.

“Would you like some help?” He asked and you were sure you were having an intoxicated dream.

“No, no,” You insisted pushing yourself away from the wall, “I can make it.” You looked down the hall and your chamber door seemed further than before. “One step at a time, that is the trick.”

You took three steps before you stumbled once more, this time unable to grab the wall. You had closed your eyes, ready for the painful impact with the hard floor but the specter of the king caught you.

“Please, I would not have you cracking your head on the corridor floors,” He pulled you straight, his firm grip made you realize he was more than just a drunken vision. “The servants have enough work to do this eve.”

“My king, you are real?” You poked his chest as he supported you against his shoulder, yet you still were not sure of reality.

“And you are drunk,” He reproached and he nudged you forward slowly.

“No, you cannot be,” Your feet clumsily made there way ahead as you sifted through the blur of your mind, “The real king is not so nice.” His lips pursed as you looked up at him, “Though his hair is just as beautiful.” You reached up and ran your fingers through the icy strands, “So soft.” You rubbed it against your cheek.

“[Y/N], I assure you it is me, your king.” He asserted, continuing to guide you down the corridor.

“Ha! Sure, sure,” You giggled with a hiccup, “If it is truly is you, I suppose I should not tell you that I fancy you, but you are just my friendly drunken specter.”

“I think that is quite enough,” He pushed open your chamber door easily.

“You’re so strong,” You mused as he led you into your room, “You’ve no doubt some magnificent muscles.”

You squeezed his bicep and felt it flex in response…a wave of soberness came anew and you let go. You backed away from Thranduil and clutched your head, trying to figure out if he was truly there. He stared at you curiously through the darkness of your room and you tried to see him through the haze.

“Wait,” You tried not to panic, “Are you real? Like really real?”

“For the last time, yes,” He turned in the darkness and you could hear him shuffling around.

A sudden light emerged through the black as he lit a candle, his features growing more solid above the yellow flame. His pales eyes glittered and you tried to shake the fog from your head.

“Now, I think it best you sleep,” He ordered, though his tone was gentle, “At least, lay down before you hurt yourself.”

“Sssure, I’ll lay down,” You bargained, your words slurred with wine, “If you’ll lay down with me?” You gave a clumsy wink with both eyes.

“I am your king, I will give the orders,” He walked towards you and grasped your arm lightly, pulling you near the bed.

“'I am the king’,” You mimicked with another giggle, “Go to bed, I have a kingdom to rule. You think this hair brushes itself.”

“[Y/N],” He warned though you could see a slight smirk across his thin mouth, “Sleep,”

He lowered you to the bed carefully, though you let yourself fall with all your weight, nearly taking him with you. “King Thranduil Elven-king has no time for drunken fools, only his dear tailor. I must have the best brocade in the realm.” You continued your impression as he straightened you across the bed, “This body cannot wear just any garment.” You ran your hands along your own body dramatically.

“Go to sleep,” He urged as he straightened and stared down at you, though his smirk still remained.

“My exquisite kingly body!” You said before laughing hysterically.

“Good night, [Y/N].” He replied sternly before turning and blowing out the lone candle. “Sleep.” He said once more as he left you there in the darkness, pulling the door shut swiftly behind him.

The room grew silent once more and you lay still in drunken silence. You closed your eyes as a noise rumbled from the other side of the thick door. At first you did not know what it was but after a moment you realized it was Thranduil’s laughter. You smiled to yourself and kept your eyes shut, listening as his guffaws fade down the corridor before falling into a drunken slumber.


End file.
